The American Revolution
by Xx-TeNshI-xX93
Summary: America has lost his first revolutionary war, but when England and Russia go to battle America see's this as his chance to become independent. Sadly things don't work out as planned.May add pairing later...


America sat, quietly drinking a cup of coffee. Reminiscing about how on this very day, July 4th, the Declaration of Independence had been approved. Sadly, America lost the war that had ensued. He should've known he couldn't possibly defeat the greatest superpower in the world at that time. At least he had caused his country to go into turmoil; ever since they lost they'd started wanting more freedom. America couldn't stand being a territory of England, especially since he was no longer a child! His country had grown so much since when he first rebelled from England rule.

America sighed setting down the coffee cup on the small side table next to his armchair. On the small table sat the small toy soldiers England had made for him long ago. They had brought back so many sweet memories, which were lost in the repressed desire for freedom. A defiant spark shot through America's eyes for he knew England would soon be coming to an end. A war had started between England and Russia and during that time America was able to build up the semblance of an army. A small smirk planted on his lips, if the war dragged out long enough, which he knew it would, he would be able to defeat the tired England and get his independence once and for all.

The only problem with America's brilliant plan was if Russia won, and if he decided to take England's territories, including America. The thought brought a grimace that was immediately replaced by his usual idiotic grin as he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

America was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard the front door slam shut. Startled he jumped up and walked briskly to the entryway. There stood a panting England, his eyes slightly wider more alert than usual.

"What's up Iggy" America said recovering his usual cheerful tone. England stared at him for a second before opening his mouth.

"You have to come with me back to England" he said his voice commanding, "It is no longer safe for you to stay here". America raised an eyebrow; a smile was still plastered on his face but mostly due to slight shock.

"I don't understand" he said letting his grin fall from his face replaced with a slight frown as Russia popped into his mind. "Has something happened?" his voice gained a slightly desperate edge at the thought that his plans might be foiled before they could even be put into action.

"It is none of your concern" England remarked, "now go pack anything you absolutely must have, I'm afraid you're going to be stuck in London for awhile".

America was angry now, angry at England for treating him like a child but most of all angry at Russia for the thought of 'becoming one' with the man repulsed him. He had always creeped America out at the world conference meetings that England had brought America with him to. Always smiling innocent like, but beneath that sweet exterior lied something terrifying. "I refuse!" America announced to England getting across that he was most definitely not leaving if his country maybe attacked! He wasn't like Sealand god damn it! He could take care of himself. England could never understand that.

"It is not your choice America" England said, his voice was quiet but had a demanding almost pleading edge. But America had already turned his back on England, and was no longer hearing anything he had to say. England angered by being ignored stomped off to America's room muttering _'stupid bloody git!' _

As soon as England was sure he had everything America might need, he threw the stuff in the car and got the driver to help him with America himself. It took both the men a half an hour to get the screaming self-proclaimed nation into the car, and they did not get away with no battle wounds. Once the car was going at a relatively good speed to keep America from jumping out, as he was likely to do, England released his grip. He grabbed a bottle of beer and pushed it towards America who grabbed it eagerly, not bothering to check if it had been tampered with.

Of course it had, England had been expecting America's little tantrum and had prepared the drugged beer in felt his eyelids grow heavy as he stared out the car window, he couldn't understand why his mind was feeling so sluggish; he hadn't drunk that much. He could feel the answer somewhere in the back of his mind as to why he wasn't at his best but it was too far away for him to grasp.

Once they had been on the plane for a few minutes the drug fully kicked in, causing America to fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
